


Minimize (Count of Five)

by NotRyanRoss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hospitalization, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRyanRoss/pseuds/NotRyanRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's Challenge: Write a story in exactly 500 words, spaced into five parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minimize (Count of Five)

###  
1.  
###

"Who's that?"

"That's Dean. He's transgender."

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Gabriel. His brother shrugged and snickered, popping candy into his mouth and crunching obnoxiously.

"Do you know anything _else_?"

"Does it matter?"

"I was aware he was male. The circumstances of his gender are irrelevant. Also, that tells me nothing about him personally."

Castiel looked over at him, ridiculously green eyes that were now looking back at him. He realized that they were likely within earshot, and he didn't mind.

"Hi," he greeted as he sat on the chair across from Dean. "I'm Castiel."

###  
2.  
###

"Are you _sure_ he's single?"

Dean huffed at Sam, looked displeased. Castiel, sitting next to him, looked even more so. Sam tried not to cringe from their twin expressions of disapproval. If he wasn't so tall he'd attempt to shrink into a ball and disappear.

"If you want to ask him upon a date, Sam, sitting here will do you no good," Castiel said. "I did not stay at Gabriel's table myself when I attempted to woo your brother."

"It worked, too, you crafty bastard," Dean said, amused.

Sam let his forehead hit the table loudly.

###  
3.  
###

It had been the boys at school again. Castiel found it ridiculous that one's gender was a reason for conflict.

"I don't need your help," Dean snarled.

Castiel didn't show any of the hurt in his face, smoothed down the gauze on Dean's lean back. He knew it wasn't personal, remained silent while he cleaned off blood. He closed his eyes when Dean turned, didn't look and didn't need to.

"I don't need your help," Dean repeated.

"You don't need my help. That does not mean you don't have it."

###  
4.  
###

He'd been out again. At least it hadn't  been for days like last time, Sam thought silently as he tried not to smell the alcohol on Gabriel's skin. They were in the unlit Novak house, on the ridiculously neat couch. Sam couldn't breathe. It didn't help the suspicion that Gabriel hadn't just been out with alcohol, he'd been out with girls.

"I don't understand you," Sam said.

Gabriel laughed, knocked their shoulders together. "You're not meant to, Sammy boy."

Gabriel didn't try to stop Sam when he kissed him, though.

###  
5.  
###

"We're going to make it out of here alive," Sam said to them as a whole.

Gabriel gave him a weak thumbs up. Dean gritted his teeth visibly. Castiel remained silent from his spot on the hospital bed, eyes half-shut with weariness and the drugs in his system.

Sam sat up straighter, linked his fingers with Dean's (much to his protest) and then with Gabriel's. It took a moment, but Dean got the idea and tentatively reached for Castiel's hand. He got a sleepy smile in return.

Gabriel took Castiel's other hand. "Go team."


End file.
